Do I Wanna Know
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: ¡Oh bien! Lo único que le faltaba para poder matarlo definitivamente era encontrar una canción que le recordara a ella...¿Desde cuándo le costaba trabajo dejar a una mujer? UK/Mex. Song-fic dedicado a Kayra isis


_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Aclaraciones: **__**México e Inglaterra eran pareja, pero Alfred se puso celoso de su relación y obligo a México a abandonar a Arthur**_

_***si quieren leer la historia completa vayan al fórum Juego de roles hetaliano**_

_***El personaje de María Adela Tlilxochilt Carriedo le pertenece a Kayra isis**_

_***La cancion de Do I wanna know de los Arctic Monkeys no me **_**_pertenece_**

_**Do I wanna know.**_

Esas palabras…

_No quiero volver a estar contigo Arthur. No me busques más..._

Aun no entendían que significaban.

_¡NO quiero tener nada que ver contigo! ¡Aléjate de mí!_

Pero aun así le dolían.

_¡Nunca estuvimos bien! ¡NO te amo! ¡Si estuve contigo fue... porque quería olvidar a Alfred pero no puedo! No es justo para tí que este contigo si amo a otro... perdóname. _

Demasiado. 

La lluvia se intensifico, golpeando las ventanas de la mansión victoriana. En su interior, específicamente en la sala, las botellas de ginebra, whisky y ron se amontonaban a lado del sillón en donde un hombre rubio maldecía a todo el mundo, mientras veía la BBC. En las noticias los conductores no paraban de decir que esta era la peor tormenta que azotaba a Inglaterra en años y temían que pronto empezaran a inundarse las calles.

Arthur tomo el control remoto, cambiando rápidamente los canales para poder llegar más rápido a la sección de música. Por un momento quería olvidarse de que era la representación humana de un país y como tal, debería estar preocupándose por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos.

_Have you got colour in your cheeks?__  
__Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like summat's in your teeth? __Hide some aces up your sleeve_

¡Oh bien! Lo único que le faltaba para poder matarlo definitivamente era encontrar una canción que le recordara a ella…y a su maldita traición.

—Sueno como un bloody ardido. —Rio divertido dándole un trago a su quinta botella de ron.

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?__  
__I dreamt about you nearly every night this week__  
__How many secrets can you keep?_

Arthur miro, el pedazo de tela en forma de anillo que estaba tirado en el suelo junto a uno de oro puro con pequeñas esmeraldas y granates.

—_But, I dont care…that goes away to fuck elsewhere. _—Lanzo la botella al suelo y tomo una nueva.

_Cause there's this tune I've found that makes me think of you somehow  
And I play it on repeat until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee._

Inglaterra se despertó cuando un dolor punzante ataco su cabeza. Odiaba cuando las resacas eran tan fuertes que sentía que su cráneo iba estallar.

Se levantó del sofá con pasos atontados, sintiéndose peor gracias al olor a alcohol que su ropa desprendía.

_**Do I wanna know?**_

_Vamos Arthur, tu bien sabes que no solo te duele la cabeza por todas esas botellas de whisky que tomaste anoche._

Inglaterra negó lentamente, tratando de callar su conciencia.

_If this feeling flows both ways  
(It's hard to see you go)  
I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

Pronto llego al pasillo que conectaba con la entrada principal. Inmediatamente un millón de escenas de él junto a María pasaron por su cabeza provocando que se mareara y tuviera que agarrarse de la pared para no caerse.

_Crawling back to you  
Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
Cause I always do_

Con mucho esfuerzo llego a su cocina y abrió el cajón donde guardaba todas sus medicinas para casos como este. Después, busco agua para poder tomárselas porque su garganta estaba tan seca que dudaba que pudiera pasárselas sin que se le atoraran. Su mirada viajo por toda la barra, hasta que se topó con su teléfono celular.

¿Debería llamarla y decirle que la odiaba, ahora que todavía había un poco de alcohol en su sistema?

_Well baby I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new  
Now I've thought it through  
Crawling back to you_

No, aún la amaba y no le podía decir mentiras.

_So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open, and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt  
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

Aún quería besar esos delicados labios que lo enloquecían, pero jamás lo iba admitir, porque su orgullo, dignidad y su corazón ya estaban lo suficientemente dañados como para aguantar escuchar otra vez esas malditas palabras.

_But I dunno if you feel the same as I do__  
__We could be together if you wanted to_

— ¡Soy un bloody wanker! — Azoto las pastillas que tenía en la mano contra la mesa de la cocina, pulverizándolas al instante, —Deja de pensar en el puto amor y esas putas tonterías… ¡ella te dejo y punto final! ¿Desde cuándo te pesa tanto dejar a una mujer?

**Do I wanna know?**  
Too busy being yours to fall  
Hard to see you go  
Ever thought of calling darling?

Miro nuevamente el teléfono, esta vez con desconfianza. Extendió su brazo a punto de tomarlo y llamar, cuando de repente suena. Lo levanta lentamente para mirar la pantalla:

_incoming call: Mary  
_

_**Do I wanna know?**__  
__**Do you want me crawling back to you?**_

Traga saliva y desliza su dedo, preparándose para todo lo que este apunto de venir.

—_Hello Mary..._


End file.
